


like a hazy dream

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: After Ron gets soaked to the bone while on watch, Hermione shows him some kindness.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	like a hazy dream

“It’s raining out,” Ron announced unnecessary, dripping in the entrance of the tent.

He’d been trying to wait it out for over an hour now, sit out his shift after he’d taken over for Harry who’d collapsed into bed at once. But the cold rain had been unbearable and his drying charms had been little comfort.

Hermione blinked at him from the kitchen table where she’d been scribbling something onto parchment and said dryly, “I can see that.” She appraised him for another minute. “Why didn’t you cast Impervius?”

“I did,” Ron said, trying not to sound defensive. “But I don’t think it worked very well, not to mention it’s freezing out.”

Hermione frowned at him. The look she gave him was reminiscent of McGonagall trying to determine whether or not he was lying about his homework or rule-breaking. Finally, she accepted his story and gestured him towards the small bathroom in the back.

“Well, there’s no use in you freezing to death is there?” she said a note of disdain in her voice. The one that was always in her voice since he’d come back. “Leave your clothes out and I’ll dry them off.”

“Thanks,” he said, stepping out of his boots and leaving them by the entrance. He was halfway across the tent when her instructions sunk in. “Wait, did you mean-“

“I won’t look,” Hermione said impatiently, “But there’s no need for them to soak the floor while you shower.”

“Thanks,” he said again, hurrying off.

He looked back to make sure she wasn’t still looking at him, not that he was turned off by the idea of her looking, but he didn’t think it’d be very attractive, him struggling out of the soaked clothes plastered to his skin. The wool jumper he was wearing felt like it had turned to stone for its weight and getting it over his head left him panting.

Ron had never been uncomfortable with his body. Growing up in a family so large and a house so connected he’d seen his fair share of naked bodies and never felt shame about his own. Then in school, sharing a dormitory and showers with the boys in his years. Living in the tent had been the first time Ron had been conscious of when he dressed and undressed, the first time he’d been careful not to show too much bare skin. He’d taken after Harry, who’d always been much more modest, in ensuring no one else was within eyesight to change or else doing it within his bunk or the loo.

He looked up and caught her glancing away hurriedly and blushing. The curve of her lips made a new thought occurred to him and he hurried into the partitioned off bathroom to escape her witnessing his physical reaction.

The hot water stung his freezing skin and it took him several minutes to adjust to the warmth.

Equal to the hot water was the growing warmth inside of him. The way Hermione had appraised him, the bite of her lip and the flush of her cheeks when she’d been caught. He hadn’t seen that look in her eyes since he’d returned, he’d feared never seeing it again.

Not wanting to take too long, he wondered if perhaps she’d still be in a generous mood when he exited the loo. Maybe she’d talk to him about what she was working on, let him sit in the chair-

Merlin, he was a wanker for being eager at the prospect of being able to sit next to her. Hear her voice, smell her hair. And speaking of wanking. He reached down to stroke himself, wanting to waste no time.

The rustle of the flap surprised him and he peeked out of the shower curtain to find Hermione standing there, sheepishly, her face beet red as she reached down and peeled off her outermost layer.

“Her-Hermione?” he gasped out.

But his vocal emission didn’t stop her. She refused to look at him.

They were barely talking, she was still pissed at him, she hadn’t forgiven him for leaving and yet here she was, stripping in front of him.

“Hermione?” he tried again but again she ignored him, peeling off a second jumper and with it the thin t-shirt leaving her standing in her jeans and her-

“You know I’m in here right?” he choked out.

“Yes, I know you’re in here,” Hermione snapped, sounding completely like herself. “Now be quiet.”

She paused, undoing the clasp on her jeans and pushing them down. “Or I’ll leave.”

Hermione hesitated for a moment, waiting for his reply but it didn’t come and she stepped out of her jeans, leaving her in only her underthings and then-

Ron’s eyes darted up to the canvas roof at once, wanting to give her her privacy. He wanted to call out her name for a third time, wanted her to know he could see her but also didn’t want her to stop. His brain was overloaded with stimuli as from the corner of his eye he could still see her, her hands reaching behind her back, undoing the clasp and then her bra fell, joining the pile on the ground.

He didn’t know he’d turned his head but now he was openly staring at her as her knickers joined the mess of clothing and then the plastic shower lining slid to the side, letting out the steam Ron was pretty certain he himself had been generating and then she was before him, her hair losing several inches as it was drenched

It was like a hazy dream, looking at her.

“Hermione?” he asked again.

“Yes?” she asked, a mischievous grin playing across her lips. Ron, an expert in her looks, was so unused to her being so playful that his heart did a funny little flip.

Hermione Granger. Naked. In his shower.

“Am I allowed to look at you?” Merlin, he sounded like such a prat.

“I think you have been,” she replied, sounding amused. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you ogling me.”

He blushed, he hadn’t thought he was being that obvious about it. “Like you haven’t been looking back,” he teased without thinking and to his delight she blushed again.

His eyes traveled from her face and slowly down her body, taking her in. It was hard, standing so close to one another, and he wished he had taken advantage of the strip show that she’d put on outside of the stall.

“You’re gorgeous,” he breathed, his voice sounding rather strange and deep.

She reached out a trembling hand and it hovered over his body for a moment before settling on his chest.

Fire emanated from the simple touch. The heat of the water was nothing compared to her fingers on his skin and he sucked in some air as she began to move them, trailing across his pecks and down his abdomen.

“So, firm,” Hermione marveled, pressing the fingertips into the skin.

“You should have seen me last year,” he said, wishing he’d managed to maintain the body that quidditch had given him.

“I think we’ve already established I did,” Hermione whispered back.

Ron’s stomach did a funny flip. She was flirting with him. _Hermione Granger,_ a naked Hermione Granger had invited herself into his shower and was flirting with him. She was still occupied with admiring his muscles and Ron felt he could reciprocate the action.

Not as bold as she, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him and she was giving that smile he was always trying to elicit from her. Emboldened, he felt down her back, reveling in how soft her skin was and rested his hand against her hip for a moment before coming back up her front, stopping just before the curve of her breast.

He leaned in and whispered, “Can I touch you?”

Hermione answered with an eager nod, a bite of the lips and a shining look in her eyes. He let out an involuntary groan as his fingers covered the round flesh and squeezed ever so lightly.

It wasn’t that he’d never touched breasts before, he and Lavender had certainly spent their fair share of time in hidden corners of the castle, but there was something so different, so much better about cupping Hermione’s breast, running his thumb over her nipple and watching it pebble up. She let out a little noise and he did it again to the same result.

If Ron thought he’d been hard from the embarrassed smile of Hermione being caught looking at him, it was nothing compared to now. His hips arched forward, brushing against her stomach and a wave rushed through him as the tip of his dick brushed against her stomach.

Hermione merely glanced down and gave him a demure smile. He did it again, closing the gap between them and captured her face in one hand, tilting it up so he could kiss her.

They went on for quite some time and when they pulled apart Hermione was smiling up at him, looking a little dazed and he slid his hands down her sides, gripping her hips, her bare hips.

Hermione’s fingers wrapped around his prick and without looking began to stroke it with her tiny little fist. Her grip was surprisingly firm, confident.

_Where had she learned to do that?_

She read the questioning look in his eyes and whispered. “Where else, Ron? I don’t just read for school you know.”

She actually managed to take his breath from him and it took a second to recover.

“Read a lot of dirty books do you?” he teased.

“You don’t seem to be complaining.” She said, even as her cheeks, somehow, took on more color.

“On the contrary,” he answered smoothly, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “I was hoping for a bedtime story.”

She shook her head and grinned, removing her hand from his dick so she could reach up with both hands to pull his face towards hers.

“There’s something else,” she whispered, licking the shell of his ear. “That I’ve read about.”

“Oh?” he answered as she pulled away, eyes twinkling.

He’d always known she was brave and bold but this took it to a whole new level. Too stunned for words he watched her lower herself to the floor, gripping his legs for support and the water hit his chest as she rose up on her knees and kissed the tip of his dick.

“ _Hermione_ ,” he groaned. “Bloody hell.”

She looked pleased with herself and repeated the action, lingering for a little longer and he could feel the tip of her tongue when her lips parted.

“You don’t have to do this,” he gasped out somehow.

“Be quiet,” she warned sternly. “And we’ll need to be quick.”

Being quick wasn’t going to be an issue. He’d been excited enough just at the shy look on her face when he’d caught her staring as he stripped, it was a wonder he hadn’t striped her belly the moment she’d entered the shower. He tried to hold back, tried to savor every moment of her kneeling before him, take advantage of the opportunity to run his fingers through her sopping wet curls, the feeling of her hot breath on his sensitive skin, the sensation of her tongue running up the length and then back down again, teasing him as she stroked the remainder of his length with her hand.

When she finally opened her mouth and the head of his cock disappeared into her mouth Ron couldn’t help the audible groan that escaped him. She hit her hand against his thigh to chastise him and Ron tried biting his lip to mute the sound as her hand sped and she took more of him into her mouth.

“Hermione, I’m-“ he gasped out, breathless and she pulled back just in time. He coated the wall opposite with a rather impressive load. Hermione watched the proceedings with a clinical look and when he finished, slumping against the wall feeling lame she smiled, looking impressed with herself.

“Come’mere,” he summoned, wanting to kiss her, wanting to feel her body pressed against his, wanting to take advantage of every moment they—

He heard the knocking sound of someone tapping the wooden pole outside the loo.

The image of Hermione in front of him vanished and he flushed, terrified that he’d been making noise, terrified that he’d been caught in his fantasy.

“Ron?” Hermione’s hesitant voice asked.

“Yeah?” he managed.

“I noticed you didn’t grab anything to wear. So I brought you something.” She paused, “Is it alright if I set it on the vanity?”

“Yeah,” he said, trying to keep his voice neutral. He could feel his whole body trembling. From the gap in the shower curtain, he saw her lift the canvas flap and, looking pointedly at the floor, reached over to the vanity to set the fresh set of clothes on top.

She hesitated at the flap. 

“Er, thanks Hermione,” he said and could swear he saw a grin as she turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> S/O to the Romione discord for keeping me sane and reminding me I had this gem.


End file.
